Kusogawa Kirin
Kusogawa Kirin is a member of the Hidden Pirates who has eaten the Mizu Mizu no Mi. Appearance Kirin is a nineteen year old female Pirate standing at five foot seven with an average build for her age. She is not necessarily well endowed like other female Pirates as she preferred to boast more physical strength than physical beauty. Kirin has shoulder length black hair with a ponytail going halfway down her back and two bangs that frame sides of her face. Sporting the same casual outfit as her partner, Kirin wears a sleeves dark blue shirt and black pants to match as well as a pair of open toe blue sandals. Both she and her partner Hunter wear unique headbands with the symbol of their crew etched into the metal plates on them. It is unknown if all the Hidden Pirates dress as such or if it is simply those two. Personality Kirin is well known for her light-hearted personality in contrast to Hunter being slightly aloof and anti-social towards other people outside of the crew. She is capable of making friends easily and has an attractive and cheerful personality, making her able to interact with the crew members very easily when her Captain and Hunter are incapable of dealing with them on a particular day. She is prone to rushing and has a habit of being impatient, pressuring Hunter into doing things quickly and with as much haste as possible despite whether or not he wants to do anything or even participate in the events in question. Relationships Crew Kirin, much like Hunter, is one of the three most respected members of the Hidden Pirates, being the person aside from the Captain that the other crew mates turn to when they seek guidance or some words of advice and assistance. She is on good terms with Hunter and is one of his closest friends, while the Captain has a special relationship to her as well. Kobiashi Hunter Hunter acts an older brother to Kirin and the two of them look after each other with Hunter trying to seem like he's always the responsible one, but there are times when he will get over his head and she will have to bail him out. They have a friendly rivalry as nakama, but are the two closest members of the Hidden Pirates and are a dangerous force to be reckoned with when fighting together. Kaine Kirin and Kaine have a special relationship that has yet to be explored. Abilities Kirin fights with long range attacks that utilize her Yo-yo's, not being a physical fighter, but she boasts more on her speed and agility than anything else. Devil Fruit Kirin ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi. It is a Logia-type fruit that allows her to transform into water and manipulate it. History Kirin has yet to make a physical appearance in the story, so no information has been revealed about her except that she is a prominent crew mate to the Hidden Pirates. Trivia *The character Kusogawa Kirin, and this article were created by Subrosian. *Kusogawa Kirin is originally a character created for a fan made Naruto-based RP on the online community site GaiaOnline in 2005. She was later adapted for use in a One Piece RP on the same site in September of the same year. Needless to say, her character has been revamped and rethought many times to reach the form it has taken today. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Subrosian